Clawitzer (Pokémon)
|} Clawitzer (Japanese: ブロスター Bloster) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 37. Biology Clawitzer resembles a cyan-colored shrimp with a single black stripe on each of its body segments. The legs that this Pokémon had as a Clauncher have disappeared. Clawitzer has two claws, the right one much larger than the left one. The smaller claw is blue, with a yellow tip and black stripe. The large claw is dark blue, with a pair of yellow antennae and three black stripes. Clawitzer has a black stripe across its face and yellow semi-circular eyes. Clawitzer's massive claw can suck up water and launch compressed cannonballs capable of piercing tanker hulls. It also has a nozzle on the back, through which Clawitzer can expel water to propel itself at a speed of up to 60 knots. Its massive claw is packed with meat, which can be used as a cooking ingredient. In the anime Major appearances Clawitzer made its main series debut in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, under the ownership of Sawyer. It was used in a battle against and was able to defeat and before losing to . It reappeared in Analysis Versus Passion!, where it defeated during another battle against Ash before losing to . A Clawitzer appeared in SS037, where hooked onto it whilst fishing, and it subsequently attacked her. However, sent out to protect Bonnie. Minor appearances Clawitzer debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pinsir Glares, Siebold appears with a Clawitzer in the Lost Hotel. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Clawitzer makes a cameo appearance in the stage. When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , and . Trophy information NA: Clawitzer's right claw is so massive, we wouldn't be surprised if you thought it was this Pokémon's actual body. The name Howitzer Pokémon is no accident - it can pierce the hull of a ship with the watery cannonballs it fires. Unless you've got a water gun that can match that, we'd suggest skipping the water fight with this one. PAL: Clawitzer's right claw is so enormous, you might mistake that for its body. As implied by the fact that it's the Howitzer Pokémon, that giant claw launches cannonballs (albeit water ones) with terrifying force. If you come at it with a water pistol, you'll find yourself more than a little outmatched. Clawitzer's blasts can pierce tanker hulls! Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cyllage City, Ambrette Town ( )}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 570}} |area=Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|80|—|20}} By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Crabhammer|Water|Physical|100|90|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=693 |name2=Clawitzer |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Clawitzer appears to be based on a , with its oversized claw and its ability to expel powerful blasts of water from its claw. Its deep blue coloration may be based upon '' , though it may also be a reference to . Name origin Clawitzer is a combination of claw and . Bloster may be a combination of blow, lobster, and blaster. In other languages and blast |es=Clawitzer|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wummer|demeaning=From and |it=Clawitzer|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=블로스터 Beulloseuteo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=鋼炮臂蝦 Gōngpaautithàh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=क्लॉइटज़ेर Clawitzer|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кловитцер Klovittser|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Wummer es:Clawitzer fr:Gamblast it:Clawitzer ja:ブロスター zh:钢炮臂虾